wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Knife of Grief
This is mainly about someone's mother dying '' Hope '' Hope '' '' A strange emotion, I haven't f much of it lately, not since she died, my mother, the artist, the scientist. My earliest memories of Clock are of her adding the final brushstrokes to a painting, laughing with her friends. Death comes to all, but hers came top soon for me, too soon, she never finished her last piece. '' ''They say hope is like the light at the at the end of a tunnel, for me though there is no light, I have no hope for the future. Rules had controlled Heartbreak for so long, but grief obeyed no rules, grief was unbound and not allowed in the ridgid formality of Heartbreak's life. Yet just as grief obeyed no rules it does not obey Heartbreak, grief had broken loose and was destroying the commanding presence of the General. Tears streamed down her face. It had been a week since Clock had died, yet the pain was still as sharp as knives, each time she thought of her the grief felt like a knife reopening a recently closed wound. But instead of blood she bled tears from her eyes, a never ending stream of grief. This was the pain of losing someone close to you, someone who had laughed with you so many times, someone who had taught you to open your eyes to the world. "Heart, Heart please answer" a voice begged, who knows how long it'd been speaking, minutes or day Heartbreak didn't know or care. "Heart, listen" the voice begged and Heartbreak felt a spark of recognition, the voice was Soulkeeper, her old friend. "Heart, it's me, Soul" the voice said, stating the now obvious. "General Heartbreak" Soul finally said. "Yes?" Heart replied, her voice trembling with grief "General, You are Heart" Soul said quietly. "No I'm not Soul" Heartbreak said "Not Soul, Cat" came the reply "I'm Cat now" Heartbreak simply nodded. "I'm a old thing in a new world" Heartbreak said her voice cracked. "It's not too late, I can teach you how to live again" Cat pleaded. Heart looked up, tears still sparkling in her ice-blue eyes "I-I can't" she whispered before fleeing the scene, Cat watched her go, and looked up at the now cloudy sky. Pain The Knife of pain stabbed again and again, leaving me broken and destroyed, a mere ghost of the dragon I was, I had quit my job at the army, threw away my uniform, the only remainder of that life was my dagger. My dagger, Windcaller, I've thought of ending my life with that dagger so many times. There is no hope for me, the pain just keeps on stabbing at my heart until my life is in shreds. '' A blank white ceiling towered over her head, the ceiling of Clock's old room, Clcok's'' black talons against white canvas as she painted. The memories were painful to relive but they helped all the same. Her eyes sparkling as she laughed. I can't live without her. Dragons are nothing without the ones they care for, many of us live for our loved ones, we take comfort in other dragons, in music, art, but all that really matters is the ones we love. But my loved one is dead, now I'm only surrounded by smiling dragons and fake words of comfort. Words that don't mean anyhthing, words spoken by my 'friends'. Dragons call themselves my friends but they aren't, they are only meaningless faces with meaningless words. These 'friends' try and comfort me, but their words mean nothing, do nothing to help the pain. One person understood me, Clcok, we could talk about both silly and serious things, bring laughter to our saddest moments through each others jokes. many times I had many thought about loosing her, my mother, my friend, but now I have it's much, much worse then I ever imagined. '' The tears rolled down Heart's face, catching the light as they fell, as they rolled off the mourning dragon's snout to the cold wooden floor below. Her tears had never stopped, and they certainly wouldn't now that the funeral was two hours away. Rebirth ''They say that you should forget about your loss, learn to live with it, but what do they know? Nothing, they know nothing of my pain. I'm losing my mind, that much I know, if I don't pull out of the grief I'll become a mess of a dragon, begging on the streets and barely talking. Nothing like what I used to be, a authority among dragons, regal, elegant, I'm a mess now, soon my fate will be sealed, my fate as a wreak of a dragon. Yet I can't pull through, I'm too broken for that, it'd take a miracle to save me now. My scales are dim and dusty, my eyes dull and lifeles, this I know, this I accept. I can tell because of the looks of pity dragons have when I pass, it's obvious they think I'm a beggar of some sorts. My very thoughts are scattered, starting one sentence and going to another one without much connection, not the smooth river my mind used to be. Heartbreak stared at the lifeless face of her mother, her midnight blue scales seeming strange without their normally constant Mask. The mask that are worn by Heartbreak now, and seeing them gleaming against dark scales again, the similarities between mother and daughter are more apparent. Clcok's friends was there, but Heartbreak barely saw them, too wrapped up in grief to notice. The rest of the funeral was a blur for Heart, words spoken but forgotten in the haze of grief that surrounded her. This haze didn't appear to be lifting anytime soon, maybe it never would, after all the knife of grief kept on stabbing, never stopping. After fleeing the funeral, silver tears streaming down her face and wandering with no real aim she stumbled to one of Clock's works of graffiti art. A tall tree with each individual Leaf carefully painted a true work of art like the others across from it. As Heartbreak looked at the works formed by her mother's hand she realised she must've come here automatically. Memories, those were the things that flooded her head, memories of Clock's soft voice telling her something. A younger Heart along with her mother, Clcok looked up at her latest work, a giant clock '' "''Why a clock?" The younger Heart asked "Grief comes to us all eventually, this is what it represents" Clock answered. Heart, too young to understand then simply nodded and smiled, at this Path laughed. Heart smiled looking at that very clock's hands forever frozen with one second to 12, to Clock 12 was when grief would come, that Heart knew. Cat's words echoed in her head, ''Clock would want you to live ''he had said when he found Heart with Windcaller in hand. The words had meant nothing to her then but here, surrounded by her mother's work they rang true. A miracle had come. Heart wasn't going to waste the golden drop of hope it had given her. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)